(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel-mixing prevention filler neck device and more particularly, to a fuel-mixing prevention filler neck device that provides a structure to apply a misfueling prevention device to a filler pipe.
(b) Background Art
Generally, a vehicle includes a fuel tank in which fuel required for the combustion of an engine is stored and a fuel filler neck to supply fuel at the end of a fuel line coupled to the fuel tank. Fuel dispensing guns used to inject fuel into the fuel filler neck, have variable diameters for gasoline or diesel fuel and also have different refueling rates.
Diesel fuel dispensing guns for injecting diesel fuel typically have a greater diameter than the diameter of gasoline fuel dispensing guns for injecting gasoline fuel. Consequently, the fuel filler necks for diesel vehicles have a greater diameter than a diameter of fuel filler necks for gasoline vehicles. For example, the diameters of diesel fuel dispensing guns are approximately 25-31 mm and the diameters of gasoline fuel dispensing guns are approximately 19-21 mm. Further, the diameters of fuel filler necks for gasoline vehicles are approximately 22 mm and the diameters of fuel filler necks for diesel vehicles are approximately 26-32 mm.
Accordingly, although gasoline vehicles do not have a misfueling problem due to diesel fuel dispensing guns cannot be inserted into the gasoline vehicles. However, diesel vehicles are frequently supplied with wrong fuel due to gasoline fuel dispensing guns as well as diesel fuel dispensing guns are capable of be inserted into the diesel vehicles. Such misfueling may cause deterioration in the output of the engine and damage to the engine, may cause major accidents when the engine stops during driving and may result in damage to devices of a fuel system including an injection pump.